PPGD- Of War and Rescue
by Ragnaroll
Summary: With Ochobot missing, kidnapped, and all clues leading to Dr. X being responsible, BoBoiBoy journeys to New Megaville to find his best friend. And he doesn't mind crushing anyone who gets in his way- least of all the PowerPuff Girls and their friends.
1. The New Student

_Ok, I own nothing. All characters belong to their respective owners, the plot belongs to Bleedman (Generally.) And BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta._

 **A New Student**

A boy was on a train looking quite moody. He looked out the window, sighing. He felt hope, but that could easily change. He'd lost a lot to do what he planned to do, but that didn't change a thing. Not to the boy.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker beeped, and the boy looked up. **"We are now arriving in Megaville. All passengers getting off here, please make sure you have all your belongings."**

The boy began to grab his things, but stopped when he heard the conductor speak again. **"Whew! Talk about a long day! I can't wait for that karaoke match!"** The boy smiled. That kind of accident brought back memories- memories of his beginning. Before he knew it, he said "Awesome!"

His smile erupted into a grin as he heard the conductor try to cover up his accident. _"Yup,"_ he thought, _"Just like old times!"_

… (The Next Day)...

Buttercup sat outside the principal's office. She hadn't meant to hit the kid so hard, but come on! The guy had thrown gum in her hair, for the love all things holy!

The green eyed girl heard the door open, and she looked up. Out came an old man with a cap on, followed by a boy with the oddest hat Buttercup had ever seen. It looked like a dinosaur, and had spots all over it.

The boy noticed Buttercup's staring, and shot her a smile. The girl was a little surprised, but nodded at the boy nonetheless. The boy followed the older man and headed out the building. Buttercup tilted her head and thought- until the principal called her in.

The black haired girl sighed, stood, and reluctantly went into the room to be scolded.

…(Class)...

When Buttercup returned to the classroom, there was an odd sight. The students and Jack sensei were unusually quiet, but she could hear chalk scraping against the board. When the PowerPuff entered the room, she saw the boy from the office writing something on the board.

Without warning, one of the students broke out laughing. As soon as whoever started did, it was as if a dam broke, and the room filled with laughter. The boy stood in front of the class, taking the laughter as if it were a simple thing. Buttercup took a look at the board and wondered what the boy had spelled. The odd word **"BoBoiBoy"** was on the board, written in chalk. Buttercup, not exactly the fastest of minds, still managed to realize the situation: The boy was a new student, and his name was written on the board!

Buttercup began to laugh like a mad woman, holding her sides, and banging her fist on the floor, and tears of mirth streaming out of her eyes. Blossom glanced at her sister, disappointed. The redhead looked at the new student. To her surprise, he was staring right back at her. Blossom and the boy, BoBoiBoy, looked at each other for a moment before Jack called for silence, ending some of the laughter to the extent that the class could hear.

"So, BoBoiBoy, would you like to tell us anything about yourself?" Jack asked politely. The boy glanced at the tall man, and grinned. "There's way more to me than meets the eye. Back in my home town, and all over the galaxy, I'm a pretty well renowned hero."

There was a moment of silence, and without warning, the class began to laugh again. "With a name like that? As if!" someone shouted. The orange clad boy just grinned. "Care to try me?" he challenged.

Buttercup heard his words, and ceased laughing. Blossom took one look at her sister, and sighed. She recognized the look on her face. She could tell this wasn't going to end well.

…(Recess)...

As BoBoiBoy walked, he could feel the laughing stares of his new classmates. The boy grinned. He was a bigger man than any of them. In his heart, he felt that he could dish out whatever they gave him. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Hey, Space-Case!" BoBoiBoy was suddenly a bit annoyed. He began to speak as her turned to the speaker. "Really? Space-Case? That's the best you've got for me?" he asked the speaker, Buttercup. 

The girl grinned excitedly, and pounded her fist into her hand. "Maybe. But I hear that you're a superhero, pal. I'm more interested in seeing what you've got."

BoBoiBoy smiled, and began to walk away from Buttercup. "Hey, where are you going?!" the Powerpuff demanded. The space hero looked over his shoulder to respond, "To get a little space to get started. I think our fight should have some room. With me, it always gets messy."

Buttercup crossed her arms, and waited for the boy to take his position. The boy walked ten feet away from her, and turned to face her. "Okay," he said, "let's get this party started."

The black haired girl's smile returned to her face, and without further ado, she rushed at the boy as fast as she could. She brought her leg back, and swung it at her opponent's face. The boy looked at the attack- but didn't bother dodging it.

Buttercup's kick landed hard, and sent the boy flying through a tree. Buttercup looked in shock as BoBoiBoy got up, twisted his body around. He looked at Buttercup, and smirked. "Hmph. That was a bit on the weak side."

Buttercup growled, and charged again. This time, BoBoiBoy brought his arm back, and thrust it forward. A mighty gust of wind blew Buttercup backwards, and the girl skidded against the ground. BoBoiBoy smiled, and brought his right arm up to view, showing a watch with a B shaped like a lightning bolt. "BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm!" he called out.

Suddenly, the watch flashed, showing another lightning bolt, a filled in one. The boy's clothes turned red and black, and his cap turned around, showing the red lightning bolt on the front.

Buttercup scoffed. "What, is this supposed to make you tougher?" she asked. BoBoiBoy smiled. "Actually…" he said before he disappeared in a flash of red electricity, before reappearing, back to back with Buttercup, "...yes." He then slammed his elbow into Buttercup's back, sending her face first into the dirt.

BoBoiBoy then waited for her to get up. And when she did, the girl was very upset. "Why you… Nobody makes a fool outta me!" she cried, rushing at BoBoiBoy. The boy dashed out of the way, evading her, before swinging his arm down. A large red lightning bolt appeared in his hand.

BoBoiBoy looked at the blade, and asked, "What do you think of my Thunder blade?" Buttercup growled. "It's awesome," she admitted reluctantly. BoBoiBoy smiled appreciatively. "I like your honesty. What's your name?" The girl took a fighting position. "Buttercup," she announced proudly. "Hmm," the boy started, "cute."

And with that, the fight resumed, and BoBoiBoy and Buttercup rushed at each other. Buttercup attempted to block a swing from the blade, only to receive a cut and an electric shock that sent her skidding back.

BoBoiBoy went in for another strike, only to be caught in the face by a familiar redhead came, and kicked him back. She then turned to look at Buttercup. "I just knew you were going to do this! Why do you forget that we're a team?" Buttercup shook her head as she dusted herself off. "Nah, I just wanted to take this one for fun," she told her sister. Blossom sighed. Buttercup would be the death of her, she just knew it. "Bubbles!" she called for their youngest. The blonde Powerpuff landed next to her older sister. "I'm here, I'm here! she cried, almost tripping over her own feet, with how fast she rushed. "Get ready to fight, girls," Blossom ordered.

The girls got into a battle formation, and without further ado, began a high speed assault on BoBoiBoy! The boy was able to block an attack here and there, but the trio eventually sent him crashing into the ground. The boy reverted back to his orange clothes as he struggled to get to his feet. From three ends, the girls pooled energy in their hands individually, then each threw a blast at the boy.

An immense burst created a dust cloud, and the girls peered in, curious to see their handiwork. But in the center, though they'd put much into their blast, an orb of rock, though damaged somewhat, was right where the boy had been. Without warning, the orb cracked open, and BoBoiBoy in a black and yellow outfit, with massive arms that looked like stone, studied the girls carefully.

"You three are pretty good," he admitted. "But, I think three on one is a bit unfair. Let me even the odds," he requested.

And with that, he stuck his right arm in the air, and called out: "BoBoiBoy Triple Split!" A circle with three symbols appeared, and the boy leapt through it. Suddenly, there were three of him, all in different colors. One red, one blue and white, and one yellow.

"Now then," the yellow one said, looking around at the girls, "who's ready for round two?


	2. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You, My New Rival (As a Friend)**

The girls stared in shock as three BoBoiBoys stood in front of them. The one in blue grinned at the girls. "Pretty neat, huh?" he asked. "We can split up, each of us with our specific element, in order to take down certain opponents! It's our ultimate power, and you lucky ducks are some of the only ones powerful enough that we've had to split for."

The one in yellow gestured to the BoBoiBoy in red. "This is BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm," he said, before gesturing to blue one, "this is BoBoiBoy Cyclone. And," he said, gesturing to himself, "I am BoBoiBoy Quake." Buttercup looked between the three.

"How come you didn't use this with our fight earlier?" she asked. BoBoiBoy Quake shrugged. "Seemed like overkill," he told her. Blossom looked at the trio, trying to measure them up. Without warning, BoBoiBoy Quake slammed his fists into the ground, creating a massive wave of rocks to go flying at the Powerpuffs. Reacting on instinct, the sisters flew into the air to dodge.

But in midair, BoBoiBoy Cyclone was already up with them. The boy smiled at them before thrusting one arm forward, then up, forcing the girls themselves higher into the air in one massive gust, with the force of the wind blinding the trio. The Powerpuffs struggled to right themselves, when the wind stopped.

When the girls opened their eyes, they saw a bolt of lightning go up. Suddenly, the bolt took shape as BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, who created dual Thunder Blades. With blinding speed, he slashed at each Powerpuffs, electrifying them. The boy then sped to the ground as the girls fell, temporarily paralyzed.

BoBoiBoy Quake punched the ground again, making a pair of large hands, and they closed on the three sisters. The three versions of BoBoiBoy came together, and stood side by side. Soon, as they expected, the earth hands soon shattered. Buttercup went flying at BoBoiBoy Quake, only to be intercepted and forced back by BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.

The two glared at each other, before smiling. The two promptly began to laugh. Blossom and Bubbles watched as the other two turned into light, before flying at Thunderstorm, and reverting back to the original, orange BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy and Buttercup looked around. In the yard, they had amassed quite the audience. The children who had watched the fight began to cheer frantically. The two fist bumped, before giving bows. "Thank you folks," Buttercup said, "I'm here all week!" BoBoiBoy corrected her, saying, "Well, except Saturday and Sunday." The raven haired girl gave him a look. He just grinned at that look, gave a thumbs up, and said, "Awesome!"

Buttercup was about to respond when a familiar strict voice rang out in the yard. "Now, that's quite enough of that!" The fans of the fight immediately went quiet, as Jack-Sensei made his way onto the yard. BoBoiBoy and Buttercup instantly had the same thought- _"Well, it was fun while it lasted."_

…

BoBoiBoy and Buttercup sighed as they walked. In an amusing twist of fate, the PowerPuff Girls had been assigned to show BoBoiBoy around the school, as Dexter (Blossom's boyfriend) had been assigned to show them around after a fight. Bubbles skipped, pointing out all the school's facilities, when BoBoiBoy spoke up.

"So, what's up with you three? I wasn't expecting those powers from you." Buttercup grinned, finally. "We're the results of an awesome experiment," she said, putting her hands behind her head. Blossom began to tell the story. "Our father, Professor Utonium, wanted children, but couldn't exactly have them- no wife. So, our dad takes a bunch of chemicals, adds sugar, spice, and everything nice, to make us." BoBoiBoy nodded, very taken in by the story.

"But in the middle of the process, there was an accident that spilled chemical X into the formula. The resulting explosion was the catalyst for our creation." BoBoiBoy's eye widened. "So you're-"he started, but Bubbles beat him to it. "Genetically created and modified superhumans? Yep!"

The orange clad boy grins. "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've heard of." Buttercup stares at him, curious, before she asked her question: "How'd you get you're powers?"

BoBoiBoy looked at his watch fondly. "When I was a bit younger, some ridiculous stuff happened to me. On TV, I saw a little green alien, telling humanity to bow to him, the great Adu Du!"

All three of the girls giggled at the name. Buttercup said, "Dude, with a name that lame, how dangerous could he be?" BoBoiBoy gave her a meaningful smile. "Trust me, he was a lot more deadly than you think. But his goal was kind of funny. He wanted cocoa to power his machines."

The girls stopped laughing at this. Their mouths fell open for a few moments… before they let out huge peals of laughter, and BoBoiBoy had to help Buttercup to her feet, she was laughing so hard. BoBoiBoy smiled. "It was funny until said cocoa turned one of his machines into a super fighting robot." _That_ shut the girls up. The three looked at BoBoiBoy, surprised. "So, you're saying that cocoa legitimately turned a robot into a powered up fighting machine?" Blossom asked.

BoBoiBoy nodded. "I followed that robot before they used the cocoa, when he was smaller. His name is Probe, by the way." The boy politely mentioned. "They were trying to use the cocoa to power something, a Power Sphere." BoBoiBoy held a hand out for silence when Bubbles opened her mouth to ask a question. "A Power Sphere is a high tech, sentient robot, with many capabilities. However, Adu Du was… impatient. He wanted to see the power of the cocoa he had recently stolen immediately; Cocoa that was, coincidentally, stolen from my grandfather's stall."

Buttercup remembered that morning. "You mean the old dude I saw you with earlier?" she asked. BoBoiBoy nodded. "Yup, my grandpa, Tok Aba. His cocoa is the best and most powerful on the planet. But, back to the story. I snuck on board the ship, and took back the cocoa. I was found out on the way out, but I managed to get away. What I didn't know was that the Power Sphere had followed me home."

The girls leaned in with anticipation. "So it turned out the Power Sphere, named Ochobot, thought I had activated him, which, in a way I did. So he gave me," he said, pointing at the watch on his right arm, "my Power Watch. It gives me the ability to manipulate the elements."

The girls thought back to the fight. BoBoiBoy had changed, done some pretty cool things pertaining to the elements. Buttercup patted his back. "Well, welcome to Megaville, B! You're one of us now!"

BoBoiBoy contemplated this. "What are you doing after school? You should come to my grandpa's stall!" he requested of the trio. Blossom though about this. "I have a date with Dexter. Raincheck for me?"

Bubbles shook her head apologetically. "I promised the professor that I'd help him with a new project.

Buttercup however, nodded. "Sure," she said, putting an arm around her new friend's neck, "I've got nothing better to do!"

… After School …

Buttercup and BoBoiBoy walked out the building, looking exhausted. "Man," Buttercup said, looking very much like she did several hours of hard labor, "I'm beat." BoBoiBoy pointed at the sky. "No worries," he exclaimed, "we just have to get to Tok Aba's to get some strength back!" With that, the boy called out, "BoBoiBoy Cyclone!"

He looked exactly as he had at recess- blue, white, and gold, with one difference. At his feet was a hoverboard. He grinned at Buttercup. "Can you keep up?" he asked cheekily, grinning cockily.

The green-eyed girl gave the boy a smile to match, and levitated a bit off the ground. "Heh… I should be asking you that!" she said. The two glanced at each other, right before they blasted off at high speeds.

The two were tired a few moments ago, but they were suddenly filled with such energy. BoBoiBoy turned up his speed, passing Buttercup a bit. The girl smirked, and accelerated until she passed him. Both kept this up, until they both stopped in midair. They grinned at each other, panting. The duo began to laugh. "What's wrong with us?" Buttercup asked, tears of mirth streaming out of her eyes. "We're terrible!" BoBoiBoy agreed.

BoBoiBoy and Buttercup fistbumped. "Well, it's really fun to hang with you, I gotta say," the boy complimented. BoBoiBoy looked down, and grinned. "Well, what do you know? We're here!"

Without warning, BoBoiBoy started to lower himself at high speed, basically dropping. Buttercup flew down to join the boy, and the two set down in front of a homey little stall, with a sign that said, **"Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop."**

Buttercup looked at her friend as they landed. "You own this shop?" she asked. The boy just shook his head, grinning. "Someday," he said, "but for now, I'm an employee. Buttercup grinned. "Well, I guess I should sample this before I start to suck up, huh?"

BoBoiBoy smirked. "Yeah, that'll be the day," he said. From inside the stall, an elderly man in a blue shirt looked over and smiled. "BoBoiBoy, who's your friend? Come over, and I'll treat you two!" BoBoiBoy grinned, and called over, thank you, Tok!

The two rushed over, where the old man served them two large cups of hot chocolate. Buttercup was enraptured by the smell, so she sat, and took a tentative sip. The instant she did, she put the cup down, and practically bowed to Tok Aba. "Sir, I am not worthy…" BoBoiBoy laughed a bit, shocking Buttercup back into reality- where a very flustered Buttercup playfully fought with her friend.

…

In the distance, a certain white haired girl stood, watching the scene, a small, silver robot by her side. A large figure stood by her, and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. **"So… the boy arrives…"** the figure said, as the girl trembled with anticipation.


End file.
